The Frost's Dove
by Flame-Sparkey
Summary: Being a demigod isn't so bad. Sure there is a high chance of getting eaten by monsters, but other than that... It's even better when you have a companion and Nix is as good as it gets. (oc x oc. Rating is a precaution)


I never thought I was special, I've always been the quiet girl that no one talks about. I'm not beautiful, smart, strong, or brave, my only skills seem to be in doodling, and even that isn't great. Yet here I am, fighting a creature I've only read about thats calling me a demigod, a child of a god. It's impossible though…

Fighting wasn't the correct term now that I'm thinking about it, dodging because I know I can't outrun it is more like it. A chimaera, if my memory is right. It was tiring me, and I think it knew it. Though it could easily just pounce me, I'm pretty sure I won't be much of a fight. Terror continued to fill me, the only thing keeping me from giving up and laying on the ground. I began making prayers to a god I didn't believe in, or gods I guess… Either way I was in between wanting to live and wanting to give up.I'm always confused so even this mix of conflicting feelings didn't seem strange.

My prayers seemed to be unanswered, strengthening my belief, but the question of the chimaera still lingered. Maybe I've just gone insane and it's just someone trying to mug me. Suddenly something glittered in the corner of my eye. As I once again dodged an attack, I saw it was a knife. I dove for it and quickly held it in front of me. The chimaera, or mugger… Finally pounced and my knife made contact. I must be more lucky than I thought because the… thing… dissolved into what seemed to be fairy dust. Yep… I've definitely gone insane…

I stood up and stared at the fairy dust. Someone walked by, but seemed to see nothing or ignored it, no screaming, no running, no calling the police… Did I imagine the attack also? Either way, I need to head back and think through things. The walk wasn't long, I had already been a little more than half-way there. I fiddled with the knife along the way. Becoming so engrossed in it, I had not realized that I had entered the home I shared with many other children.

"Cool ring! Where'd ya get it?" Ring? It was indeed a ring, silver vine-like bands connected by an amethyst.

"Found it on the ground, can't believe someone would leave it near some trash." The little girl bought the story, didn't seem like a good idea to tell her that it was actually a knife, or that I had thought it was a knife.

"On the ground? Looks too expensive for someone to just lose it, sure you didn't steal it?" Nix, a girl about my age, which by the way is thirteen, glared at me.

"I'm not a thief. I really did find it on the ground." She rolled her eyes, but said no more and walked up the stairs, probably to climb on the roof where she is usually found. I don't know why, its freezing around here almost all the time. Unlike her, I prefer the heat of summer. I headed towards my room and soon went to sleep on the floor, I was too tired to make it to my bed, I just collapsed on the floor.

Waking up, I could see that the sun was barely beginning to rise. This is unusual, noon is my normal wake up time, but it wasn't too bad. Despite my dislike for the cold, the snow outside made everything pretty. It wouldn't be long before the others woke up and headed outside. I quickly changed into warm clothes and got ready, then headed to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone. As I began to pour the powdered mix, I heard the steps of others.

"Hot coco!" They surrounded me, grabbing for the cups that were already done. "Thanks, Letha!"

"You're welcome. Now hurry up and get dresses if you wanna play in the snow." As they rushed as fast as they could without spilling their drink I couldn't help but smile. I grabbed the last two cups and headed towards the roof. I don't like Nix much, but the others would wonder why I left her out if I didn't get her some too. Once at the roof, I wished I had worn some shoes. I looked around and once I spotted her, I rushed towards her. She had a little spot free of snow, and was looking out at everything "Hey, I brought you some hot chocolate!" She glanced at me and took the cup, returning her gaze to the distance. "You're welcome…" I huffed under my feet were getting cold, but I continued to glare at her. "What are you even looking at?" Following her gaze, I could see a strange shape in the distance. "What's that?" She turned to me with a puzzled look, I looked at the others below and despite the shape not being too far away for the eyes to see, everyone ignored it.

"What do you see?" Now was my turn to look puzzled. Looking back i could see the shape had gotten closer, it looked a little like a bull… Am I having hallucinations again? Suddenly I was pulled back in and dragged to my room. "Grab anything you might need in a bag."

"Why?!"

"Just do it!" I stood for a few minutes, both of us glaring at each other. "Do you want the others to get hurt?!" Huh? Why would they get hurt? "Ugh! Hurry up! We don't have much time!" Her faced seemed worried and serious… I finally complied while she ran off, probably to her own room. After I had finished, I ran to Nix's room where she then began to drag me towards the back door, opposite from which the strange thing seemed to be coming from. "Damn it! How could I have not noticed!?" We were soon running through the woods in the back.

"Not notice what?"

"That you're a half-blood!" Half-blood?... First a hallucination calls me a demigod and now Nix is calling me a half-blood.

"What the hell is a half-blood?!"

"Not now! I'll explain when we're safe!" As we continued to run, all I could think of was why I had decided to do what she said, for all I know she's just trying to make a fool out of me. Something told me to continue following her, so I did, which might be a bad decision sense I don't have the best sense of these kind of things. After who knows how long, we finally stopped, I leaned against a tree breathing fat and deep while Nix seemed to be looking for something. "We're safe for now…"

"What were we running from?!"

"A minotaur…" What?

"Wait, so yesterday I battled a chimaera and now you see a minotaur? Are you going insane too?" She swung her gaze to me.

"You battled a chimaera?!"

"No, I'm hallucinating, so it was probably a mugger or something." Her staring was uncomfortable, especially with that look on her face. "What?"

"You're not hallucinating… Look, Letha, you're a half-blood,or demigod, a child of a mortal and a god. Those monsters must have smelled both of our scents, must mean there will be more. We need to find someplace safer."

"You expect me to believe this? Who's your godly parent then? Who's am I?"

"One, it may be hard to believe, but it's true. Two I don't know and three, I don't know." I stared at her, trying to catch any evidence that she's lying. Nix is a terrible liar.

"Fine. Where's a safer place?" She began to look guilty.

"I don't know… I haven't really found a place yet…"

"God damn it."

"Gods… Gods damn it…" Really? Do you need to correct me?


End file.
